The Ultimate Halloween Revenge
by Scorpina
Summary: A year later after Kevin Thorn's Ultimate Halloween, and guess what followed them back from the Haunted house....
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimate Halloween Revenge.

What happened Last Halloween had been kept secret. However, it wasn't going to end that easily for the superstars of the WWE…

Chapter 1- The new invite

"Despite what occurred last Halloween, I am throwing us another party… HOWEVER, we are going to have it at the arena!" Announced Vince McMahon.

The room rolled their eyes to it, yet those of last year's events were rather excited for this one. "Kratos, Shot gunned it!" called out Kane.

"AW DAMN!" muttered all the other bald wrestlers. "You were Kratos last year! Let someone else have a chance at it!" protested Snitsky.

Kane glared at him, "You wanna settle this now! Bring it on… Sponge boy!" Kane smirked.

The moment did sponge boy left his lips was the room in great conversation. "What did he mean by that?" questioned Paul London.

"I don't think we want to know" smirked Edge.

Snitsky, glared at Kane but the look soon changed to a pleading one. "Uh… Shotgun Agent 47!" he called.

Again, the bald wrestlers let out a sigh; all the good names were taken. "No one kicks ass like Kratos, that I got to admit," grinned Chris Jericho to me. "So Thorn, you going to be a vampire again?" he asked.

"I don't even know it I want to go to this one, not after what happened last year" I sighed.

"What? Someone scare you?" laughed Edge.

"NO! Weird stuff happened… more so than usual"

"Oh I am sure. I'll be anything Orton freaked you out from a broom closet…" Edge was going to continue until the Undertaker glared at him only to slap Edge in the back of the head.

"You shut your yap!" he growled lowly. "Thorn wasn't scared last year, I would be more concerned as to what will happen this year" The Deadman announced.

Edge visibly gulped his pride as he kept a tight lip. Vince continued on with the idea as to what will happen for the party, he's going to make games and what not for the superstars. By tomorrow we were allow to go home and spend the day with our families trick or treating.

When the meeting ended, Orton already planned his costume idea. "I think I will go as a warrior." He announced.

"What? No zombie?" smirked Matt Striker. Those of last year's party began to snicker aloud. Recalling the gag in Orton's mouth and the oven mitts taped tightly onto his hands. He only growled lowly to them as he decided to go work on his costume.

"Come on Thorn, come to this one, it could be fun!" grinned Chris Jericho. "Besides, I am still getting to know the newbies… not that you are. But I hardly see you or any of the other guys. Come on!" he pleaded.

"Ok, I'll go" I sighed aloud. Little did I realize, last year's party would appear to be a cakewalk. Compared to what lay ahead for us all!


	2. Chapter 2 The curse

Chapter 2- The curse

Halloween Night

The whole locker room turned out for this one. Of course, I think it was mandatory according to some. I noticed all of those who went last year… had a more… interesting selection this year. Snitsky was covered from head to toe in water guns and plastic ones that shot out sticky darts. Jericho came as Ash from Evil Dead, and hell the Undertaker even dressed up this year! He came as Hellboy! "What? After what happened last time, I might as well be something that can't kill with a touch! What the hell are you suppose to be?" he asked of me.

I had slicked my hair back and dressed myself in a suit. "Bond… James Bond" I said with a grin.

"Uh… yeah… You're not Shawn Connery" Taker said as he looked about.

Kane came dressed as Kratos… as promised he would. He even made some improvements on the costume. There was a plastic arm covering, he explained it was the Golden Fleece from the second video game. Not to mention he packed the Sword of Olympus… made of cardboard and tin foil. "He went all out this year," I laughed.

Looking about, I saw Matt and Jeff stuck with vampires for a strange reason. Batista was a vampire as well; Triple H a Barbarian, Stephanie came as his princess. Shawn was a cowboy; Randy came as a very odd one I must say. "Haven't you heard of Chaotic? I'm Maxxor!" he announced. His skin was green he wore a black wig that had it's hair sticking on end.

"You look like Shrek after he loses some weight." Smirked Kane.

Paul London came dressed as NiGHTS; it's that video game creature thing Sega had. Hell if anyone remembers that. Brian was the same; they decided to dress alike.

Edge chose to come as a demon type creature… I don't even know what the hell he was! His skin was blue and he had fangs in every mouth. "I'm a vampire from 30 days of night? Can't you tell?" he asked.

Apparently not.

Vince chose to come dressed as Superman; C.M Punk was a ninja. I saw some come as a group of dull vampires, as other attempted to dress as zombie. However Vince ordered them to have fangs and be vampires as well. No one understood why… except those who were there last year. Others took creative liberties and made themselves into demon looking creatures with horns and what not. I also noticed some did go as witches, Victoria for one. As Harry Potter seemed quite popular as well, Hunter was just glad he dressed as that character for a small party, and not a big one like this.

As the room filled up, I couldn't help but get a creepy sensation. The lights began to flicker… just like the last time.

Kane looked about, his face remained stern and serious as he clenched his cardboard Athena blades. "What the hell is your problem?" Chris Jericho demanded. "You look like you've seen a ghost…. Ghost of Sparta" he smirked.

"I wouldn't be mocking me right now Jericho…" Kane warned. The lights soon went out completely, there was some screams until an odd light luminate the room… the blades of Athena had begun to glow. Kane stared widened eyed. "Oh God, it's happening again!" he called out.

Hunter and Stephanie rushed over to him, as did Taker and I. Taker tried to remove the red right hand of doom only to realize it was stuck. "Uh… Guys… I'm missing a hand!" called out Chris Jericho.

The lights came back on. Chris had a stub on his right hand as his cardboard chainsaw became real and latched itself onto the stub! The room began to fill with fear and panic. "It can't be that bad this time around… can it?" I asked the Deadman.

Just then Mickey James came rushing into the room, she looked freaked. "The parking lot… is full of zombies!" she announced.

"Oh yeah, it can be that bad" Deadman sighed. "Hardy! Go scout it out. Everyone remain calm and in this room!" Taker called out. He then looked rather odd, as a surprised look came over his face. Slowly his hands reached behind him… I swore he was grabbing his own ass! Kane noticed too and looked oddly confused, he gathered his courage and cleared his voice.

"Something wrong Taker?" Kane asked.

"Yeah… My ass just sprouted a tail…"


	3. Chapter 3 Powers and Zombies

Chapter 3- Powers and zombies

He turned around and showed a long red tail did indeed just sprouted from his backside.

"That's Hellboy for you" smirked Kane. "At least you don't have to worry about becoming a zombie… neither do I…"

"What the hell are you talking about Kane!" Taker demanded.

"Well, Kratos is dead, so you can't make a dead person a zombie, especially one favored by the titans. As well, I recalled Rob Van Dam telling me Hellboy's skin is so thick; vampires can't even bit through it. So we're safe… it's everyone else I am worried about…"

Snitsky smiled to himself as he saw his gun were now real. "At least I came equipped this time!"

Those who were forced to change from zombies to vampires… were now greatful for that. "I have no reflection! I HAVE NO REFLECTION!" screamed out Melina.

"YOU'RE A GODDAMN VAMPIRE!" Taker yelled back.

"Don't talk to her like that!" growled Batista who happened to be one as well.

The room began to fill with bickering and yelling until Kane had it. He stopped his foot on the ground, forcing everyone off their feet and to fall flat on their asses. Everyone stopped… and stared. "Ok, now that I have your attention. Yes, this is freaking the hell out of everyone, the fact that there are zombies outside isn't helping. But if we are to survive this, we all need to listen to one another" he said rather calmly.

"Who made you boss?" Edge demanded.

"You want to mess with Kratos. Bring it on, he's kicked more ass than anyone here without using a gun!" Kane snapped back.

Edge still growled lowly, Kane turned his back for but a moment. Edge figured he would show one up on Kane and try a sneak attack. However… Kane knew it was coming and sent a gentle electrical shock Edge's way!

Edge fell to the ground hard the moment he was stunned in mid air. Kane smirked as he gave a 'you want some more' look to him. Edge backed down.

Matt and Jeff returned. They looked greatly worried. "Ok, we have sealed off all the doors and windows, the problem is, we are totally surrounded by them. They are really dead looking… like Dawn of the dead… ish… But how the hell do we get out?" Matt asked.

"Ok, so it's the same idea as the last time. We have to get out of this arena before Halloween day or we're stuck… why the hell did the curse take effect?" Taker pondered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Paul London.

"We are under a curse, same thing happened to a group of us last year, we don't haul ass out of here soon, we are going to be stuck the way we are for the rest of our lives, quite frankly. I don't look that good as a giant lobster looking man with a stone hand," Taker growled.

"We need to fight our way out." I whispered.

Snitsky had come up to me and gave me two guns to use. "Aim for the head" he smirked.

Chris Jericho put the chainsaw back on his arm and revved it up. "Groovy" he grinned as he cocked the shotgun.

"Well at least most of us chose to dress as heroes who have fought these creatures before" Kane laughed.

"So what's the plan?" Hunter asked.

"Do we have anyone who dressed up as a genie? Or Harry Potter character?" Kane called aloud.

Mickey James was a genie. "We may need you later. But I think it's best we try and get these deadbeats to stay dead" Kane called as he powered up his blades. "Who wants to come with me to the east end?" he asked.

I volunteered; Matt, Jeff and Jericho did as well. "Ok. Take. You got the west?" Kane asked.

"Damn right, but how the hell do you work this big ass gun? I didn't have one with my costume!" he asked.

"I'll show you when we get there" grinned Triple H.

Snitsky volunteered to stay behind and watch everyone. Well he's more useful this time around since he's actually something cool this Halloween. Not to mention he has a great shot too.

Hunter, Edge, Batista, C.M Punk and Randy went with the Undertaker. It was time to kick some undead ass!

As we traveled through the halls, Chris looked rather worried. "So… what are we doing exactly?" he asked.

"We need to see if we can clear a path out of here, The curse is that if you don't get out of the building by Halloween's day, you will remain as you are for the rest of your life. The question is… why did it get placed on the arena… Or is there a hidden meaning to all of this" Kane began to think it over, something was definitely bugging him. "Let's keep the zombies at bay, I have no doubt some have gotten into the building…" Just as he said that, did he pause. Low, hungry moans fill the hallways. We weren't alone.

Kane pulled his sword of Olympus… that rather surprised me! Normally he goes for the Athena blades! However the moment did the hoard round the corner did he blast at them with the blade. They were incinerated in seconds! Shocking everyone around him, including me!

"Uh Kane… what if that had been people we known dressed as zombies?" questioned Matt Hardy.

Kane's eyes widened as he placed the sword away, he cleared his voice. "Come on, let's move on…"


	4. Chapter 4 Unleashing your inner Hellboy

Chapter 4- Unleashing your inner Hell…boy

With the Undertaker…

Taker kept staring at the big ass gun in his hands. Hunter explained to him how it worked as well as the power it packed. "So what's his power really?" Taker asked.

"Basically you are indestructible. Hellboy can take the damage as well as dish it out" Randy explained.

Taker paused as he turned to Orton. "So what the hell is Maxxor?" he asked with a smirk.

Randy rolled his eyes. "My wife said it was a good idea at the time…" he paused as Orton looked sick. "Oh God, that stench!" he hissed.

Edge caught wind of it too. "Dude, it's like someone hasn't showered in years!"

"And that's what you reeked of last year" smirked Hunter as he nudged Orton's arm.

"And now we have to deal with it again" growled Batista. "I don't know about you, but next year I am going as something without a nose"

"Good luck with that" Taker muttered as he cocked the handle of the gun. The hungry noises came closer, they soon rounded the corner… but then more came… and more! They just flowed out of the darkness in every which way! "We're outnumbered man! We got to get the hell out of here!" panicked Edge.

"Stay calm!" Taker ordered. "They smell fear, and why the hell are you worried! You're a vampire!" Taker decided to give the big gun a try. He cocked the hammer and fired. He was startled with the power that came from it, as it took our ten zombies in a single blow. "Sh-t!" he said with an impressed over tone.

"That's nothing! Watch this!" Randy grinned as he stared directly at the zombies, he tried to focus really hard on something… but nothing happened.

"What are you doing? Trying to crap your pants?" smirked Edge.

"Iron balls" Orton growled. The moment he said that did large metal balls come from his eyes and pelted the zombies!

Batista's mouth dropped. "Wow… I wasn't expecting that!"

"Me either. But hell I ain't complaining!" Laughed Triple H. "What is Maxxor anyway? Some sort of anime character?"

"Actually, it's a European monster game to compete against the other anime crap"

"Look we can talk about this later when there aren't as many zombies ok!" Taker growled, "We still need to get a clear path out of here!"

"Uh… Take…" muttered Batista.

"What?"

Dave pointed behind him, the zombies he blew to bits… reformed… and made new zombies! "Aw… crap," he growled. He was quite puzzled at himself, as were the others. "Why the hell did I just say crap?" He tried to swear, yet the Deadman found himself unable to!

"I heard the worst Hellboy says is crap when things don't work out, anyway. We need a backup plan… and fast!" called C.M Punk.

"I can only hope Kane's doing better than we are!" whispered Randy Orton. He used the strange power once more to cast iron balls from his eyes to block the entrance; he was rather pleased with himself until Taker slapped him in the back of the head. "You do realize now if Kane can't get through… you trapped us!" he hissed.

Orton looked to the others who crossed their arms. "It's the thought that counts right?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"Let's find Kane," sighed Edge "OW!" he hissed.

"What?" Everyone demanded

"I just bit my tongue" moaned Edge


	5. Chapter 5 Trapped

Chapter 5- Trapped

Kane had cut his way through some of the zombie hoards as Chris Jericho beheaded most with his chainsaw. However Kane realize what was occurring every time they took out a zombie. They reproduced by their chopped off bits, say you sever an arm, another zombie grows from it. Eat your heart out George Romero!

"This is getting us nowhere fast" Kane hissed as Jericho watched his back.

"What do we do? Let them come?" Matt demanded.

"No, the sword of Olympus works on them it vaporizes them so they cannot come back, my only question is… why?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Yeah, why did the curse follow us after the haunted house was destroyed? What did we do wrong?"

The Hardys began to think it over. "Yeah, your right! Unless… something as taken from the house… could that be it?" Jeff questioned.

"We took nothing…. Wait… we did! Randy had oven mitts on his hands when he was a zombie!" Kane announced.

"Cursed by oven mitts?!" Chris Jericho demanded. "That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard!" he called out. "No… strike that, I have heard worst"

"I don't wanna know. Not after reading your book" growled Kane. (Available now in most bookstores or on net at "Let's regroup!" Kane called as he vaporized once more the attacking zombies with the powerful sword. Somehow, they were still coming in! All the doors and windows had been blocked… but how are they still getting through?

We had made it back to the party where everyone still looked petrified. Kane looked about and announced everyone to get out of the room. "We have to get to the rooftop! NOW" he screamed.

"How!?" demanded Melina. "We're trapped!"

"You're a vampire, fly damn it!" Kane snapped back. "McMahon! We need a path to the rooftop"

There was an odd grin on Vince's face as he took off in a dash, he flew through the roof and made a clear path up to the rooftop. Kane's attention turned elsewhere as the Deadman came into the room with the others.

"OW!!!!" Taker screamed. He turned and saw Batista had just stepped on his tail.

"Sorry"

"You ought to be!"

"Come on Taker!" Kane roared at him. "We need a plan, and fast!"

"Why the hell are you looking at me for one! You're the great Kratos here!"

This wasn't good. I turned to the Hardys who just rolled their eyes. "How about I just bite them and get it over with?" Jeff questioned.

"No good, either way they still will be fighting." Matt sighed. His attention soon turned to Mickey James who was rather impressed with her own sudden magic abilities. Matt approached her and whispered into her ear. She looked very confused.

"Are you serious?" she demanded.

Matt nodded his head. She only shrugged and snapped her fingers. In a puff of smoke, Oven mitts appeared in Matt's hand! He approached the two arguing 'brothers' and threw them down in the middle of them. "Kane, try your theory" Matt called out.

"Oven mitts?" demanded the Undertaker.

"It was the one thing we took from that house, I think the curse followed us because of them" Kane explained.

The very idea made the Undertaker himself fold over laughing, just as the zombies were getting closer.

I turned my attention to everyone who was still in the room. "Any vampires, grab who you can and get to the rooftop!" I called.

"Says you!" growled Batista.

"Yeah, says me! DO IT!" I ordered. No one listened at first until Kane turned around and made his body go on fire once more!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" he demanded. Wow… I didn't know Batista could move that fast! He grabbed anyone and everyone and flew them to the roof. Matt, Jeff and the others followed.

I was left with Kane and Taker. "Thorn, get going!" Kane ordered.

"I would… but no one has come back for me…" I sighed. Perhaps people forgot for once, I wasn't dressed as a vampire this year. However Paul London came back for me, oddly enough he was able to lift me off his feet without even laying a hand on me! I looked down as the zombies busted through the door, Kane and Taker were surrounded… no one was there to help them…


	6. Chapter 6 What to do?

Chapter 6- what to do?

Taker and Kane stood back to back as the horde grew closer. "You kill them they multiply, the sword of Olympus will vaporize them… but we can't keep going forever!" Kane said aloud.

"Why the hell does the sword work? You made it out of cardboard and tin foil!" Taker growled.

"I don't write the curse rules!" he snapped back.

The stench in the room was enough to suffocate anyone, yet they endured. Taker looked about on his person in case the curse offered him anything good from Hellboy's arsenal. The strangest item in there was a human skeleton thumb! "What the hell?" he growled.

"I heard Hellboy kept it because he thought it was cool, from some actor or something." Kane explained as he pulled the sword of Olympus out from behind him. He was about to strike…. When the zombie began to disappear! They turned to dust before their very eyes; nothing remained of them but the sand on the floor. "Ok… this is awkward" Kane muttered.

Mickey James came out of nowhere only to roll her eyes. "Matt wished the cursed oven mitts back to the haunted house," she said as she approached the two men. "So, I think the curse is broken."

"But… I'm still Kratos, and Taker is still red" Kane announced. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, I do rather like Kratos…"

"I ain't staying red with a stone hand and a goddamn tail!" Taker hissed in return.

"Well, we had to wait until morning right to know if it's broken, we should just call it a night… right?" she asked.

"I am in favor of that… did everyone make it to the roof ok?" Kane asked.

"Yeah, but Vince has been showing off. At least he's not speaking Pirate" she giggled.

"I ain't going to any more goddamn Halloween parties ever" Taker growled.

"As long as I am something that kicks ass… I don't care" Kane grinned as he threw one of his blades up into the air and began climbing to the rooftop. "HEY! I COULD NEVER CLIMB THE ROPE IN HIGH SCHOOL!" he called as he just passes the second floor.

"Show off" muttered the Deadman. Taker rolled his eyes. "Mickey, I wish I was at my hotel room" Taker growled lowly. Mickey only smirked as she snapped her fingers. The Deadman's wish was granted.

Mickey decided to stay down and away from the other; she saw Jeff and Edge writing out wish lists… However she had one in store for herself. With a snap of the fingers, an evil grin came over Mickey James. "Tomorrow will be all the more interesting," she laughed aloud.


	7. Chapter 7 Mickey's trick and treat

Chapter 7- Mickey's trick and treat

We all awoke the next morning in our respective hotel room… how… I cannot remember, all I remember was Kane making it to the roof. He just said hello before I awoke in my bed. This was odd. Looking beside me was C.M Punk. Still dressed as a ninja from last night. "Ow… my head" he moaned. Slowly he stirred and looked puzzled. "Why am I still a ninja?" he asked.

"I don't know…" I whispered, going to the bathroom my hair remained slicked back, I was still James Bond, my hair remained perfect… and I tossed and turned all night! This wasn't good. "Punk… do you feel odd?" I asked.

I nearly jumped when he snuck up behind me! I didn't hear him! "You mean, still feeling ninja…ish? Yeah" he replied with a smirk.

We went out into the hotel hallway, there were others awake, just as confused as we were. Kane was still white with red marks on his body, yet his weapons were that of cardboard once more. I checked my guns, which have returned to being water guns. Kane rubbed his skin to see if it was makeup… strangely enough… it wasn't! Randy was the same way, he was still green with long black hair standing on end.

"When people say your green, I thought it referred to the fact you were still rusty in the ring" smirked Snitsky.

Orton glared at him angrily. "Shut the hell up" he hissed

The Hardys and Edge still had their fangs… much to Edge's dismay. "I keep biting my tongue!" he hissed bitterly.

"Just be careful then!" growled Matt. However, the Deadman wasn't among us. "Kane? Is… Taker still red?" I asked.

He put his finger to his lips and invited us into the hotel room. Taker was still asleep and Kane was sharing the room with him. We crept to his bedside as the Deadman snored. He wasn't red, no horn stumps or even a stone right hand! Taker got off easy!

We left the hotel room and looked to one another, rather puzzled. "So… one thing remained real from our costumes. My perfect hair, Punk's Ninja stealth, Kane's skin, the Hardy's and Edge's fangs, what about you Snitsky?" I asked.

He turned around and showed the barcode tattoo still on the back of his head. Vince McMahon could be heard cursing as things crashed and shattered in his hotel room. Perhaps his super strength remained.

Mickey James came skipping merry down the hall with a grin on her face. "Why do I have the feeling she did this?" Kane asked. "She knows I don't tan, and you all know I am pale as it is!"

"At least you got cool red marks on your body, like you got tattooed!" Matt smiled.

Mickey could be heard giggling from the elevator. "Don't worry boys, it will wear off… eventually… but it shall return every Halloween!" she called as the door closed. We nearly charged the elevator to demand she undo what she did… but the doors closed… and I think Mickey was smart enough to ensure whatever she did… didn't effect her.

It wasn't long before all the men stood there, rather embarrassed to what had happened to them. Kane let out a sigh and just went with it. "I guess this is what makeup was meant for" he said with a growl. The mood all changed the moment Taker emerged from his room, He was still half asleep before he turned to the guys.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"Mickey" was all we could say.

"Whatever, I am going to get something to eat… and new pants, the damn things don't fit me anymore and they were perfect yesterday!" Taker growled as he headed to the elevator.

The room went into dead silence as they saw a large red tail sticking out from behind the Deadman, everyone kept a tight lip as he went into the elevator, and once the doors closed we all let out a snicker. "At least we can tell when he's in a good mood now, he'll be wagging is tail" snickered Kane.

We all let out a good laugh, and it made us all agrees, we could have been suck with worst!

We had decided to go downstairs for breakfast. We emerged from one elevator and saw the Undertaker talking to Triple H. Kane's eyes widened realizing that the Deadman's new appendage was still in the elevator… and the doors were closing.

If you ever wanted to see a grown man make an unbelievable scene… this would have been it. The door closed onto Taker's tail. A shocked expression came over him as his hand firmly clasped over his mouth. He turned red in the face, not before unleashing a hell of a scream! "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!"

We all nearly died laughing as Taker managed to pull the tail from the elevator… he was now awake enough to realize he had a tail! His eyes narrowed to us angrily. "No one decided to tell me?" he growled.

"Come on Take, you would have noticed it eventually" smirked Kane. "Besides, it's Mickey James you ought to thank for that!"

The Deadman tried to hide his new appendage down one of the pant legs of his jeans; he said nothing as he tried to walk off unscathed by the incident. We all learned that day; the Undertaker isn't a fan of extra limbs!

As for Mickey… wasn't going to get off scotch free, the Hardys and Kane made sure of that… but that my friends, is a story for another time….

The End


End file.
